Land
by xiaoxuan
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! So this means the fic is finished. This fic is very funny. Those who read please R&R. PLEASE!
1. cahpter 1

(Disclamier: I don`t own any one in RK. Sony and Nohubiro Watsuki do. So don`t sue me, I`m flat broke.)  
  
Land chapter 1 By Hikaru  
  
  
  
Dr. Genzei::looks at the mess at the dojo:Good grief!look at the mess!Everywhere! Kenshin!KENSHIN!  
  
Kenshin:oro?  
  
Dr Genzei: Look at this place! What a mess! You'd better clean it up. Someones comin.  
  
Kenshin:oro? Who?(muttering:Since when did he become the 2nd kaoru-dono?)  
  
Dr Genzei::looks miffed: The lawyer ! He`s comin to read Kaoru-donos fathers will.  
  
Kenshin::oro?  
  
Dr Genzei: Stop `oro`ing and start cleanin!  
  
(Ken-chan cleans up.Sano comes in with a bird cage and croons over it completly oblivios to anything else.)  
  
Dr Genzi took once glance at him and sighed. Aoishi comes in with Misao. Kaoru and Yahiko come in as well.  
  
Kaoru: I`ll go n get some drinks. :leaves for the kitchen:  
  
Lawyer::pokes his head in: Anyone home? hello?  
  
All : SOUJIRO!!  
  
Lawyer::now known as sou-chan: kamiya residence?  
  
All::speechless:  
  
Kaoru comes in with drinks  
  
Sou-chan::settles on the floor: Kamiya Kaoru, may I start now?  
  
Kaoru::nods her head:  
  
Sou-chan::pulling out a HUGE envelope:  
  
Kaoru: STOP!!!! :grabs will and checks it:  
  
Kaoru: ok! pass!  
  
Sou-chan::clears his throat: I, Kamiya Kaoru`s father(i dunno whats his name) will divide my 999 land* as below:  
  
3 hekters of land will be given to my daughters student, Yahiko Myojin(don`t ask! ^_^)  
  
2 hekters of land to Sanosuke  
  
4 hekters of land plus the dojo tho my dear daughter Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
1 hekter of land to Kenshin Himura  
  
Half a hekter of land to both Aoishi and Misao each, when Misao is old enough to recive it.  
  
I hope you all will treat the land I have given you well, and never sell this land to anyone. All of you, please live in peace, forever. My blessings to you all.  
  
Kaoru::sobbing in Kenshins arms:  
  
Sou-chan::putting the will into the envelope: Well, this it the will of Kaoru`s father. Any problems come in see me in my office.  
  
Misao::strangling Sou-chan: what do ya mean when I`m old enough?! Aoishi! Do someting!  
  
Aoishi::mediating:  
  
All::sweatdrop:  
  
Sou-chan::rubbing his neck: Well, I`ll be goin now.  
  
Sanosuke:Whats the rush smiley? Stay here and have lunch!  
  
Yahiko: Are you sure, coz busu`s cooking.......  
  
Kaoru::wacking Yahiko with the wooden sword: How dare you!!  
  
Sou-chan::sweatdrop: well, I`ll be goin now. :leaves the dojo:  
  
(Hikaru: the parts below are weird. Don`t ask me why)  
  
Aoishi: This, is unfair.  
  
Misao: I agree! You have so much land when we have so little! And I have to wait! Aoishi-sama, do something!  
  
Koaru::all viens poping: THIS IS MY OTO-SAN`S WILL! ::STARTS SWINGING THE WODDEN SWORD DANGEROUSLY:: IF U DON`T WANT IT, GIVE IT BACK TO MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
All::silent:  
  
Yahiko: Wow! I didn`t know busu could get this mad.  
  
Dr Gensei::gets up: Since this is sorted out, I`ll leave.  
  
  
  
Kenshin leaves. Sano leaves, looking and enjoying the bird in the cage. Kaoru leaves the room.  
  
  
  
Misao: Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko:Hm?  
  
Misao: You`ve always wanted a reversed edged sword right?  
  
Yahiko: Yes.....  
  
Misao::Weasel ears sticking out: So what about I give you the money to buy one?  
  
Yahiko:: looks at Misao suspiciously: Whats the catch?  
  
Misao::innocent looking: Oh well, sell me that land....  
  
Yahiko: No way!!!!!  
  
Misao: ....with a million Yen. Whatya think?  
  
Yahiko::thinking:  
  
Misao:well?  
  
Yahiko: I`ll take the deal! When do I get the money?  
  
*  
  
Misao: Sano?  
  
Sano:: still looking and playing with the bird in the cage:  
  
Misao: SANOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Sano::rubbing his ear: What, weasel girl!?  
  
Misao:DON`T CALL ME WEASEL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano:all right!all right! What do u want?  
  
Misao: I know you have a HUGE debt with Tae right? How much do u owe her?  
  
Sano::sweatdrop: uh....  
  
Misao: So, how are u gonna pay her?  
  
Sano: Its on my tab! I`ll pay up! Besides, she doesn't mind.  
  
Misao::Weasel ears popping up: How if I help?  
  
Sano:How?  
  
Misao: Well, sell me your land and..  
  
Sano::viens popping: WHAT? FORGET IT WEASEL GIRL! I AIN`T SELLIN MAH LAND!  
  
Misao::sweatdrops: Sano....  
  
Sano::still way mad: ENOUGH! GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*999 land: Land that you own for 999 years. Very valuable.  
  
(Hikaru: well,this is my first fic. I`m lost. I dunno how to go on from now on. Any ideas more than welcome. Please R&R! onegai!) 


	2. chapter 2

Foreword: I couldn`t get any ideas for this fic. This was just some silly idea. So I`m just trying to finish up this fic. This fic has no logic,be it in real life or RK sence. This is just a stupid idea. So don`t ask any questions about this fic.   
  


Disclamier: I don`t own any one in RK. Sony and Nohubiro Watsuki do. So don`t sue me, I`m flat broke.   
  


Land chapter 2   
By Hikaru   


Yahiko: :counting money: :looking happy: .................five hundured thousand...... one millon yen!!! In cash! 

Kaoru: Yahiko! Where on earth did you get SO much money? What for? Did you steal it from the abeko? 

Yahiko: :miffed: Busu! What`s with so many questions? 

Kaoru::veins popping: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ONE MILLON YEN???????????? :strangling poor Yahiko, who drops some of the money: 

Yahiko: :turning blue coz of lack of air : Let......g....o............of........m.......e......... 

Kaoru ::ties poor Yahiko to one of the pillars of the dojo, waving the wooden sword at him :: Speak up! Where did you get the money?! 

Yahiko ::trying to get free: I sold of the land! So I got the money! 

Kaoru: WHAT?!!! :all veins popping: You sold my oto-san`s land? To who? 

Yahiko: To Misao and Aoishi of corse! They wanted the land, I wanted the money. They wanted to pay in cash, so I was more than happy to accept. 

Kaoru ::pickes up one of the notes and looks at it: :eyes BIG and WIDE: Wow! It is in cash! Real money tooooooo! :turns to Yahiko: Why do you still need the money for? 

Yahiko: For a reversed edged sword! Now will you GET ME OFF?! 

Kaoru::grins evilly: :picks up the notes on the floor: Just assume this is just paying your coaching fees all this years. :Racoon ears pop up: 

Yahiko::BUSU! COME BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME FROM THIS PILLAR!!!!!! :: Struggles to get free:   


******************************************************************************************* 

Misao:: sliding to Sanosuke: How bout it? I`ll offer 1 millon yen. 

Sano:No way, weasel girl! I`m not selling you the land! 

Misao::gritting teeth coz the the name: Okay! How`s 2 millon yen? 

Sano: Weasel girl, don`t you know I don`t have a bank account? 

Misao: Two millon yen. In cash. 

Sano::face changes: In cash eh? 

Misao::Weasel ears popping up: How `bout it? 

Sano: three millon. 

Misao: No. Two millon. Last offer. 

Sano: Three millon. Even last offer. 

Misao ::thinking: Wha, he sure drives a hard bargain. 

Sano: Well? 

Misao: Two millon. Thats all I have in cash. Any more and I`ll have to give you tru the bank. 

Sano: Listen here, Weasel girl. I`m interested in selling. If you din`t give my price of 3 millon, I`ll go some where else. 

Misao: Okay. Wait here then. ::runs off:: 

Sano: Okay....1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9........................................57................58............59.............60!!! 

Misao::returned, panting: here`s your 3 millon. 

Sano::counting the money: 3 millon! 

Misao:Give the land title now! 

Sano:Only after one question.; 

Misao:: veins popping: WHAT? 

Sano: Where did you go just now? 

Misao: The bank of corse! NOW GIVE ME THE LAND TITLE! 

Sano::throws the land title at her: Here! 

Misao::starry eyed: Thanks! 

******************************************************************************************************** 

Sano::counting the money: 2 millon...2.1 millon.....2.............. oooooffff! :bumps into Kaoru-dono: 

Kaoru: Watch where you`re going, chicken head! ::sees the money sano`s holding :: Huh? Where didi you get sooooo much money? 

Sano:: looking at the money at Kaoru`s hand: Why? Where did YOU get so much money? 

Kaoru::Yahiko decided to pay his school fees. Where did you get the money? 

Sano::sweatdrop: I, uh, sold of the land........... 

Kaoru:: YOU TOOOO?! :ties sano up like a mummy with LOTS of string: Okay! talk! 

Sano::tries to get free: LET ME OUT! 

Kaoru:Let me guess, you sold the land to Misao right? 

Sano: Since you know, why did you tie me up? LET ME GO!!!!! 

Kaoru: Thought so. 

Sano: So untie me!! I`ve got to go to the gambling hall. 

Kaoru:: Racoon ears sticking waaaaaaayyyyyyyy out:: taking the money from Sano: Just assume this is the pay for the food you ate for free in the dojo all this time. 

Sano:BUSU!!!! COME BACK AND UNTIE ME! ::struggles to get free:: 

******************************************************************************************************** 

Kaoru: Why is Misao so eager to buy the land? There must be something she`s hiding. 

Kenshin::pops up from nowhere: Kaoru-dono, shall I cook dinner now? 

Kaoru: Ken-chan! I need your help. Misao is buying my fathers land from Yahiko and Sano. 

Kenshin: Oro? Why is Misao-chan doing it? 

Kaoru: Thats what I want to know. But how do I find out? 

Kenshin: Confronts her. Thats what you do all the time anyway. 

Kaoru: How? 

Kenshin::evil look on his face: Well, just..................... :whispers in Kaoru`s ear. 

******************************************************************************************************** 

Kaoru: Misao-chan. 

Misao: Wah! Kaoru! What are doing in my room? I didn`t hear you come in. 

Kaoru::innocent look: oh, nothing, just.............::Kaour suddently turns pale:: 

Misao: Kaoru! Are you okay? 

Kaoru::deep voice:: You misused my land, and now you shall pay! 

Misao::scared to the wits:: Kaoru! What are you doing? Whats happening to you? 

Kaoru::deep voice: I am no longer Kaoru. I have took over her body, her soul! I am the spirit Kaoru father! 

Misao: What is happening? Aoishi, help me!! AOISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaoru:: takes out a sword:: You tempted Sano and Yahiko to sell off my land! You will pay with death! ::points sword at poor Misao:: 

Misao:Noooooooo! I`m sorry! I just wanted the land! I had no other purpose! 

Kaoru:: I will spare your life, only if you return the land to its rightful owners! 

Misao::throws the land titles at Kaoru:: Here! Go away, spirit! 

Kaoru::raises sword up: My job is not done yet! You will still pay for your actions! 

Misao::looks at the sword landing at her:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO....................................... 

Misao faints from the blow of the wodden sword. 

Kaoru:: looks up to Kenshin: Kenshin! 

Kenshin::holding the wooden sword: Kaoru-dono. 

Kaoru: Kenshin! Our plan worked ::hugs him:: 

Kenshin: Orooooooo.......... 

Kaoru:: Looks at Misao worredly:: how long will she be out? 

Kenshin:: checks Misao:: she should regain consciousness in a few hours. Don`t worry. At the worst she would have a huge headache, but she will be fine. 

Kaoru: Kenshin, where did you ever get the idea of me prentending to be my fathers spirit? 

Kenshin:: points at Aoishi:: just listening to Aoishi talking about mediating gave me that idea. ::sweatdrops:: 

********************************************************************************************************   
********************************************************************************************************   


Hikaru: Okay, so here`s (maybe) the end of the story `Land`. If you`re a Malaysian, still in school and have read a copy of out Malay literature book 'Seuntai kata untuk dirasa' you might feel that this story sounds familiar. It is. This story was a result of one of the characters in the story inside 'penungu pustaka' in my literature book that has the name 'Busu'. ^_^   
So from there I started my story `Land`. Of course, I modified the story a lot to fit into the RK context. And most of chapter 2 was my idea. So in a sense I do own the story. Hey, a fic writer has to start somewhere :-)   
I have never meditated, so I don`t know whether there is spirits involving meditiation.   
I like Misao, and I tried not to make her the 'trouble maker', but the nature of the original story made that impossible. 

Many thanks to my sister who gave me the idea in the first place.   
  


Kaoru-dono is giving away some of the non-exsistance land her father gave her. So if you`re interested in having a slice of the land, just review! Her agent will help you get some. 


End file.
